


Territorial

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming, F/M, Illness, Jealousy, Knotting, Marking, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Rut, Sex, Smut, alpha/beta/omega, danger to reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean goes into rut while the reader isn’t there - she’s out with Sam, and Dean is not happy when she returns.





	Territorial

**** Sam was almost bent double with laughter as he reached the bottom of the bunker steps, with you close behind, a bag of groceries in your arms. He wiped at his eyes as he stood straight, shaking his head. “I thought I was gonna pee,” he admitted, still laughing through his words.

“It wasn’t that funny, Sam,” you replied, although the smile on your face was wide. You moved to the library, finding the lights off, and when you switched them on, Dean sat at the other end of the table. The look on his face was almost frightening, and he was sweating profusely, his cheeks sporting twin dark spots. “Dean?”

The scent in the room hit you, and you dropped the bag of groceries onto the table, holding a hand out to stop Sam approaching. “What’s wrong?” the younger Winchester asked.

“You two seem happy,” Dean growled.

“Sam…” you warned, as the tall man ignored you, moving into the room. It had an almost instantaneous reaction, like a cat puffing up in anger, and Dean suddenly stood, his fists clenched at his side. His clothing was rumpled, and your belly flip flopped nervously. “I think…”

“You think what?” Dean spat, his words almost an indistinguishable growl. “I woke up and you’re gone. With my brother. Is there something I should know?”

Sam rolled his eyes, scoffing at the suggestion. “Dean, don’t be stupid. We went out for -”

The sound of Dean’s fist hitting the table made you jump, and Sam stepped back. “Don’t call me stupid!” Dean yelled, his chest heaving as he stood there, seething. “I don’t like you being alone with her!”

“Jesus, Dean -”

“Sam!” you snapped, catching his attention. “He’s in rut!” Sam stopped dead, frowning, finally seeing the state of his big brother. The room was silent for a moment, save for Dean’s heavy breathing. “I think… I think you should go,” you whispered, not taking your eyes off of the agitated Alpha.

“Probably a good idea before I break your neck,” Dean spat, and Sam blinked, taken aback by the violence in his brother’s voice.

Sam shook his head, sighing. “Dean, nothing happened, you know -”

“All I know is that you’re always sniffing around my Omega.”

“Dean!” you cried, moving around the table. “Sam is leaving okay? I’m here.” You lowered your voice as you reached him, so only he could hear you. “And you know I’m only yours.” His eyes darted between you and Sam, and you watched a trickle of sweat work its way from his brow down along his cheek, slowing at his jaw before travelling down his neck to disappear behind the line of his shirt. “Sam, go. I’ll text you.”

“I’m gone,” Sam replied instantly, and you listened to his footsteps retreating, keeping your focus on Dean. He stood stock still, waiting until the door leaving the bunker shut, but even then, he didn’t relax.

“Dean.” The soft call of his name drew his gaze away from the library entrance and onto you, and you shivered at the intense spark in his eyes. “It’s just us.” He didn’t respond, the room filling with silence for long seconds.

Sometimes, you forgot just how quick Dean could be. In this state, his reflexes were sharper, his entire being on edge, and he had you flat on your back across the library table in a flash. You shrieked in surprise, but didn’t resist as he tore your jacket down your arms. His mouth seized at the first patch of flesh he found - which happened to be your bare shoulder - and you cried out at the pain of his teeth sinking into your skin. It was a primal act; he needed to claim you all over again. 

“Ow!” Your voice was pained, and immediately, Dean pulled back, some of the haze lifting from his eyes. He stood, looking down at you, concern warring with his instincts. Rubbing the sore and slightly bleeding bite mark on your shoulder, you sat up, frowning at him softly. “It’s okay. You just… surprised me.”

“I hurt you,” he replied in an unsteady tone, taking a step back.

“No, no, Dean, don’t do that.” You reached for him, fisting your hand in his shirt. “You can’t help it. Sam’s an Alpha,” his arm twitched at the mention, “and I’m…”

“Mine,” he snarled, pulling you flush against his body, bringing you into a hard and deep kiss. You moaned against him, feeling your body respond to him eagerly. “Gotta knot you, Omega,” he grunted, in between kisses. All you could manage was a simple nod, allowing him to practically drag you from the library down to the bedroom.

Shutting the door wasn’t his priority as he bundled you inside, and you quickly kicked your shoes off just before he started to pull your clothing away. He was desperate, needy, and unsatisfied with your state of dress. Fabric tore under his strong grip, but you didn’t pay it any mind, focusing on getting his single layer off. Dean didn’t often wear much when he was in rut - you were the same on your heat. Clothes itched and made you feel hot, like bees all over you.

When you were finally unclothed to him, he pushed you towards the bed, manhandling you onto your belly, and you automatically pushed up onto your knees. Dean grunted, slapping your ass once before you felt hot breath fan across your skin. The first greedy touch of his tongue on your cunt made you mewl loudly, arching your back inwards and baring more of your pussy to him. He was quick and to the point, thrusting his tongue into your already soaked hole, making noises worthy of a Ron Jeremy movie, his fingers grasping at your ass cheeks to hold you open.

His name fell from your lips in a muffled cry as you dropped your head into your folded arms and your walls fluttered around his thrusting tongue. He didn’t stop there; his thumb brushed downwards along your folds, seeking out your clit and piling on the stimulation. Your entire body quivered, gasps and pants leaving you as Dean chased your orgasm. Another noise in the room grabbed your attention, and you knew by his jerking movements that he was touching himself, pumping his long cock with those skilled fingers.

“Fuck, Dean, need… need…” You couldn’t get the words out, a dragged out wail leaving your throat as he pinched your clit and stroked his ridiculously long tongue in and out of your cunt. Slick was coating his chin, and he pulled back, gasping for breath and replacing his mouth with his fingers, thrusting two thick digits into you. It was enough to send you headlong into your climax, and you screamed.

Before you’d even managed to grab your breath, Dean was pushing you down flat onto your belly, straddling your thighs with his legs to keep them shut. His thumbs spread you open, and you made a guttural noise of bliss as he guided his cock into your tight entrance, not stopping until his balls were flush with the round line of your ass, and you sucked in a lungful of air at the stretch of your pussy to accommodate him. The angle was deep enough for him to be pressed right into you, causing a delicious combination of pain and pleasure.

Dean dropped his weight onto you, careful not to crush you, but enough to make the wind go right out of you. “Want my knot, Omega?” he growled, fisting your hair in one hand, the other grabbing your left wrist to hold it in place. Your right hand clasped the pillow under your head as you nodded as much as you could, his tight hold on your hair making movement little more than a dream.

His hips rolled, and the drag of his cock against your insides was delightful, and you couldn’t help the sounds that left you. Dean was snarling, placing little bites and open mouthed kissed across your shoulders, back - wherever he could reach. His pace picked up, little by little, until he was fucking into you so hard, the headboard banged into the wall with every stroke. You were close to tears from the agony of the pleasure he was giving you, so desperate to come but not quite hitting the peak you needed.

“Good girl,” Dean growled, biting hard into your shoulder, tugging on your hair, and you cried out, spurring him on. His fingers let go of your wrist to snake up around your throat, closing around it tight enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible.

“Alpha -” you rasped, trying to move back towards him, but finding yourself utterly under his control.

He didn’t stop as he turned your head a little to see your face. “What?”

“Need you… need your knot…” The words were almost drowned out by your gasps, but it was clear enough for Dean to understand, and he increased the power behind his thrusts, forcing himself deeper and deeper until you were screaming in a hoarse voice. 

“You want this?” Dean asked, his cock starting to swell at the base. “Want my thick knot filling you up with pups, Y/N?”

_ Oh god, _ your mind provided, unable to come up with anything. It wasn’t something you’d discussed with him, but in the heat of the moment, you couldn’t do anything but beg for it. As your lips parted to answer, he jerked your head back, completely cutting off the reply.

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter,” he grunted. “You’re getting it anyway.” His fingers tightened around your throat, and the slight tinge of fear at his touch was swallowed up by the trust and need for your Alpha. He knew what you wanted - he always did - and with one hard stroke, he pushed into you, his knot tying you together as he roared with completion.

The sensation of his climax filling you and the feeling of his knot pulsating was the final push you needed and you bucked, unable to stay still as you came hard, the feeling intensified by Dean’s teeth sinking into the exact place he’d bitten you the first time.

His weight shifted as your orgasm ebbed away, leaving you both sweating, panting, a tangle of limbs on the bed. He couldn’t move away entirely, but he had enough strength left to roll the both of you onto your sides, holding you close against him as his harsh bites turned into gentle kisses. The feeling of his nose nuzzling into your hair made you smile as you waited for your heart rate to calm down.

“You know,” you started, voice a little wheezy. “We never talked about kids. That was… surprising.”

Dean chuckled, shrugging a little. “I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

“Don’t be sorry. I liked it.” You wiggled yourself, trying to get closer to him, although it was physically impossible. “You should have told me your rut was due. I wouldn’t have gone anywhere with Sam.”

“I don’t mean to get so… so…”

“Territorial?” you offered, and he laughed.

“Yeah. I just… you’re mine. And I’m yours.”

“You should know I’d never want anyone but you.”

There was a moment of silence before he answered. “I’ve lost people before.”

“You’re never losing me, Dean,” you reaffirmed, placing your arms over his, as you couldn’t turn and hug him. “You should get some sleep. One quick fuck will never satisfy your rut.” His breath was against the back of your neck, and for a moment, you thought he was already out cold.

Then he spoke again, his voice a little rumble against your skin.

“I wouldn’t mind. If you did get pregnant.” Your insides tightened at his words, and Dean felt it, kissing the side of your neck. He didn’t say anymore, but you knew, at that moment, the both of you were hoping for the same thing.

*****

“Dean’s been off lately,” Sam commented, pulling the Impala over to the side of the road, not looking at you as he spoke, and you didn’t respond, thinking back to the last rut your Alpha had gone through. He’d been a little more protective ever since, and he wasn’t especially happy about you being around Sam at all.

But this hunt required that you go your own way, and Dean was left to do the interviews of witnesses, while you and Sam headed to the morgue to check on the two victims of the monster you had yet to identify.

“Is there anything I should know?” he asked, and you raised your eyes to his, shaking your head. That lead to a huff from the taller Winchester, and he climbed out of the car, straightening his jacket as he eyed up the grey building that housed the morgue.

You followed his lead, leaning against the car. For the last two days, you’d been exhausted, getting tired  at the smallest effort. There was a good chance you were coming down with something after getting soaked on the last hunt - being thrown into a river by a pissed off spirit hadn’t been high on your list of things to do.

“Hey,” Sam called, getting your attention, his concerned frown following your movements as you pushed away from the car and walked towards him. “You’re not much better than Dean.  Seriously -”

“I’m fine, Sam. Just getting a cold or something.” You sniffed lightly, as if that would get him off your back, and he shrugged, keeping close to you as you headed into the building.

The morgue assistant didn’t seem to give two shits about his job, and let you through without even asking for identification, and barely acknowledging Sam’s FBI spiel. Sam took the lead, like always, locating the paperwork and dragging corpse number one from her frozen bed.

Almost instantly, you turned, gagging heavily, unable to get your hand over your mouth before you were on your knees, churning the contents of your stomach into the nearest thing you could find. The waste paper basket was already half full, and you kept going until you were done, realizing that the nice breakfast you’d gone for this morning was now completely wasted.

Sam blinked at you, bewildered by the reaction, before a frown settled back on his face. “That’s new.”

“Sorry,” you muttered, wiping your mouth with your sleeve. “Guess I am getting sick.”

“Was it the dead body?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. You okay here?” You felt a little wobbly, and Sam nodded, throwing the keys to the car at you. “I’m gonna go lay down in the car. You… do the thing.” It didn’t feel like you could string a sentence together, and you left without waiting for a reply. The morgue assistant didn’t even bother looking up as you ran past him, feeling like your insides were trying to escape again.

Once back at the Impala, you crawled onto the back seat, the sweat clinging to your skin in an uncomfortable manner that made you stick to the leather upholstery. You tore off your jacket, spreading it over the seat before easing yourself down, not even bothering to shut the door.

You weren’t sure when you passed out, but when you felt someone shaking you, using your leg for leverage, you lashed out, panic on your face at the intrusion. Sam was staring at you in concern, and before you could respond, he had you pinned, one hand spreading over your forehead.

“You’ve got a fever,” he muttered, scenting the air. “But you’re not in heat.”

“I told you,” you insisted in a croaky voice, “I’m sick.”

“I need to get you back to the motel. Dean will kill me.” He didn’t even seem to be talking to you as he tucked your legs inside the car, closing the door and walking around to the driver’s side. You rolled over, groaning at the way your stomach churned, wrapping your arms around yourself as Sam started the car.

Five minutes later, the rear door next to your head opened, and you looked up weakly, acknowledging Dean for all of a second before you flopped down again. He repeated the actions Sam had taken, his calloused fingers pressing into your overheated skin for a second, before he withdrew. You mewled, desperate for the comfort of your Alpha, but he didn’t respond to you.

The car started again, and you let your eyes fall shut, not caring where they were taking you. When they pulled up at their destination, you were drifting, and you didn’t put up one ounce of a fight when Dean practically dragged you from the car, hoisting you into his arms.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna get you seen to,” he muttered, and you managed little more than a squeak, curling into his chest and completely losing your grip on reality.

*****

Bright lights assaulted your vision as you opened your eyes again, unaware of how much time had passed. The room around you was decorated in deep blues and greens - relaxing colors, you supposed. You lifted your head slightly, noticing you were on your side, and there was an uncomfortable sensation in your arm.

Groaning, you looked down, seeing an IV tube running into your elbow, bruising evident around the point of entry. That made you panic, and you tried to sit up, only to feel more nausea assaulting you.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, sweetheart,” Dean’s voice assured you, and he appeared in your field of vision, smiling gently as he placed his large hands on your shoulders, easing you back down. “You’ve had a rough couple of days.”

“Dean?” God, your throat hurt. The Alpha seemed to pick up on this, and handed you a glass of water from the bedside table that you hadn’t spotted before. You sipped at it gratefully, feeling a little more able to speak. “What happened?”

“Well, you were sick,” he started. “Came down with it all of a sudden, the doctors think it was probably a virus you picked up from that river. Obviously we told them it was a fishing accident.” He smirked, and you nodded, unable to feel the mirth. “You were unconscious for about three days. We were… we were real worried about you.” Translate to Dean was worried about you, and probably making the doctor’s life hell until he knew what was wrong.

“Three days?” you asked, and he nodded. “I thought I’d just picked up the flu or something…”

Dean shook his head. “It was a pretty nasty virus. They said if we hadn’t got you here quick enough… you wouldn’t have had long. They pumped you full of antibiotics and did an internal scan…” He paused, giving you a small smile. “It’s apparently not all you picked up.”

You frowned, pushing yourself up a little, trying to get comfortable. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

“Y/N… you’re pregnant.”

It was like you hadn’t quite heard him - the word didn’t seem real. Dean remained still, letting the news sink in, but you couldn’t accept it. Were you dreaming? Was this a joke?

“Not a joke,” he whispered, reaching out to take your hand. “When they were scanning for internal injuries, the nurse picked up another heartbeat. They did an ultrasound… but they wouldn’t let me see it. Now you’re awake…” His eyes went wide. “Shit, I should probably let someone know you’re awake.”

He tore his hand from yours, getting up and moving to the door. Flinging it open, he disappeared, and you sat there, staring at your hands, unable to figure out what was going on. You’d have known if you were pregnant… you had your heat last month. Didn’t you?

At this point, you weren’t even sure of the date. It had been hunt after hunt, no down time, and… had you skipped a cycle and not noticed? Come to think of it, you didn’t recall having your period last month either.

The doctor entered the room with a smile on his face. He was an older gentleman, with thinning hair and a nose too big for his face, but he seemed friendly enough. “Ah, Mrs Winchester,” you couldn’t help but blush at the title, “it is very good to see you awake. Now, I’m going to need to run a few checks on you, and then we’ll get one of the girls from OBGYN to come down and let you have a look at this new person you’re growing.”

*****

“And there’s your baby,” the cheerful obstetrician announced, from her perch slightly above you, her hand controlling the gelled wand that moved over your belly. You felt self-conscious about being half naked, the hideous dotted hospital gown pulled up to underneath your breasts. There were so many scars and stretchmarks on you, and you had a hunter’s physique.

Dean picked up on your anxiety as soon as you were on the table, smiling as he took your hand and kissed your knuckles. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart,” he assured you, rubbing your hand gently.

The anxiety had melted away when you’d looked at the screen, seeing the mass of black and white fuzz, and the small, lighter spot that the woman was pointing out. Your baby. Dean’s pup. It took your breath away, and you unconsciously squeezed Dean’s hand.

“Looks like you’re about… fifteen weeks along. You’ll probably start showing properly soon.” She pressed a few buttons, moving the wand around a little bit. “I don’t see any problems. Heart is strong, development is good. We can arrange a 3D scan if you like? They’re a little bit extra but -”

“I think we’re okay,” you whispered, eyes glued to the screen. “I… I… Dean…” You swallowed, tearing up at the sight of your baby. “That’s our pup, Alpha.” It was instinct for him to reach for you, and the obstetrician smiled widely, pushing her long black hair out of her face, before standing.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a moment while I go print some pictures off for you,” she said, gently, before leaving the room, her soft shoes clicking on the linoleum.

Dean’s armed encircled you, his forehead pressing against yours. “I love you so much, Y/N,” he murmured, and you laughed a sob, covering your mouth with your other hand. It was a rare occasion for Dean to say the actual words - he had other ways of saying he loved you every day, the same way he did with his brother. Dean Winchester could probably count on one hand the amount of times he’d said the “l” word to someone like that, but right now, he was at a loss for clever words and puns.

All he could feel in that moment was complete and utter love. “It’s ours,” he said, smiling at you, his eyes going up to the screen.

“We did that,” you said, mesmerized by the image on the screen. “We made that.”

“Yeah, we did,” he smirked, returning swiftly to lewd Dean. “Damn, I’d been so worried about you. I thought your scent being off was just where you were ill. I couldn’t figure out why I was in such a bad mood but…”

“Sam asked, but I didn’t know why,” you replied, finally turning to look at him. His green eyes were wet with emotion, and he was smiling like a crazy person. “You could smell it?” He nodded. “Do you think… do you think Sam did?”

Dean shrugged, but there was certain tension to his jaw that gave away his irritation at Sam scenting you. It was natural; he was your Alpha, and Sam was a different Alpha, although he’d never shown any interest in you. “Who knows. He’s gonna be excited to be an uncle though.”

The obstetrician returned, handing you a few small sheets of paper. You stared down at them, still marvelling at the tangible evidence of the life growing inside you.

“You’re free to go,” she said. “You’re being discharged today, right?” You nodded, still staring at the photos. “Well, you’ll need to see someone in a few weeks, just to make sure baby is growing okay, and if you want, find out the sex. Do you have a regular doctor?”

You hesitated, knowing you didn’t, that the fake credit cards and other things about your life might suddenly call your parenting ability into question. Doubt assaulted you in that second, and Dean, ever your Alpha, swooped in with his smooth untruths.

“We do. Dr Barbar. He’s great, and I’m sure he can refer us to a fantastic OBGYN in Fresno.”

She quirked her head. “Fresno, huh? You don’t look like Californians.”

Dean laughed, rubbing your back. “We get that a lot. I’m originally from Kansas, and Y/N here is from Idaho.” The obstetrician smiled, but there was something in her eyes that called him out on his lies. You smiled tightly, nodding at Dean.

“Come on, I wanna go home,” was the universal code for “we need to leave before someone starts asking question”, and Dean was quick to pick it up.

“Let’s get you outta here, sweetheart,” he said, assisting you from the bed and out of the door.

Thirty minutes later, you’d committed three felonies by signing the discharge papers, and paying with a fake credit card, and stealing the wallet from a doctor who was shouting in a nurse’s face for knocking his coffee over. But you were in the Impala, speeding away from the hospital with the baby photos clutched in your fingers.

“So, we’ve got some news,” Dean said, looking over at you, before smiling at Sam, who’d taken over driving duties, as his brother hadn’t slept properly for days on end.

“Yeah?” Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

“You’re gonna be an uncle.” Dean’s smile burst out wider, and Sam’s jaw nearly touched the brakes. He blinked a few thousand times, and glanced to the elder Winchester very quickly.

“Seriously?” he asked, and Dean nodded. “My god, you guys, that’s fantastic! How far along are you? Is the baby okay after the virus?”

You passed Dean a photo, and he showed it to Sam, distracting him from driving for longer than he probably should have. But the look on his face was ecstatic, and he laughed loudly. “She’s strong. I’m about fifteen weeks in, and she’s fine from what they can see.”

“She?” Sam asked, but Dean scoffed loudly.

“We don’t know the sex.”

“It’s probably a girl,” you replied, shrugging. “75% of Omega births are girls.”

“Yeah, but it could be a boy. Strong little Alpha like his dad.” Dean’s eyes lit up, and you groaned.

“I don’t think I could cope with three Alpha Winchesters,” you muttered, leaning against the window.

Sam laughed loudly, as Dean watched you, open adoration on his face. “Speaking of three Winchesters…” He turned, reaching into his pocket before climbing over the back seat, making Sam scold him. Dean only grinned, sliding onto the seat next to you, holding out a small red box. “Wanna make that fake name official?”


End file.
